A large-scale cloud-based computer system may include multiple datacenters at various geographic locations to maintain millions of sets of application data for millions of organizations as well as provide millions of sets of application services such as those for customer relationship management (CRM), secured data access, online transaction processing, mobile apps, etc., to respective users and/or customers of these organizations.
Data volumes for many organizations can grow over time. Data objects accessed by users, customers and other data consumers may be cached outside a database system in which underlying data for the data objects is persisted or stored. To minimize direct database accesses, the data objects may be served directly out of cache in response to read requests. As there may be a large number of users, customers and other data consumers in an organization, numerous read and write requests may be made to cached data objects of the organization at any given time. If a data object that is being requested concurrently by many users, customers and other data consumers is missing or invalid in cache, multiple attempts to load the data object from the database system to the cache can occur simultaneously or near-simultaneously. This results in a stampede scenario in which a large amount of network, database and other infrastructure resources is wasted and a long wait time to access the data object in cache is experienced.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.